Saturday Nights
by ZombieBunny1998
Summary: HUNK loves peaceful weekends spent with his favorite human being, Vector. Yaoi. Slight OOC. Fluffy oneshot.


**A/N: This popped into my head after playing Operation Raccoon City for the millionth time. Please write reviews! It would be very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Resident Evil.**

* * *

"You know, you can be so charming when you want to be." Vector smiled and looked up at HUNK.

HUNK chuckled and unlocked the door to his apartment. "You hungry?"

"Hmm," Vector looked at the flat screen TV hanging on one of the walls. "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. Popcorn?" Vector nodded and HUNK went into his kitchen.

He looked at a bag of kettle corn sitting in his pantry, but opted for grabbing a bag of microwavable popcorn. He didn't want anything to do with cooking. The last time he did...well, God knows how that went. He put the bag in the microwave and turned it on. Sounds came from his living room and he walked over to see what Vector was watching. HUNK sighed. It was some stupid rom-com. Again. Vector loved that stuff. HUNK hated it. But HUNK loved Vector, so he put up with the cheesy love stories and lame jokes. _Beep. Beep._

HUNK grabbed the hot bag out of the microwave and poured its contents into a large plastic bowl. He walked into the living room and gazed at his boyfriend, who was sitting on the right side of the brown velvet sofa with his arm slung lazily over the armrest. HUNK stared for a while. With them being in different squads and on missions all the time, it was rare to see Vector this relaxed.

Vector looked behind him. "Why are you staring at me?"

HUNK blinked. "Because I love you."

Vector was silenced by his sudden response, and HUNK walked over and placed the bowl on the end table.

"Vector."

"Yeah...?"

"You're in my seat."

Vector snapped out of his daze and retorted, "Assigned seats? Really?"

HUNK poked a certain sensitive spot, right below Vector's rib cage, one that only he knew about.

"Ah!" Vector swatted HUNK's hand away. "What are you doing? I'm trying to watch the movie."

HUNK tickled Vector again, causing him to let out a less-than-manly squeal. He squirmed out of HUNK's grasp and fell onto the carpet.

"Hmph." He glared at HUNK, and HUNK couldn't help but laugh. Vector narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Your face," HUNK laughed as he sat on the couch, "It's so cute."

Vector crossed his arms over his chest and turned back towards the TV.

HUNK poked the back of his head. "C'mere." He scooted over and patted the space between him and the armrest.

Vector got up and sat next to HUNK, grabbing a handful of popcorn, saying, "I'm only here because the popcorn's here."

"Sure you are."

HUNK observed Vector's face as he watched the movie. Seeing the twinkle in Vector's eyes whenever he thought something was funny, or the way his lips curled upwards when the actor said something cute, that was way better than actually watching the movie.

When they hit a commercial break, Vector looked at HUNK.

HUNK moved backwards at the sudden movement. "What?"

Vector smirked. "Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile."

HUNK scoffed. "A pick-up line?"

Vector nudged HUNK with his elbow. "Well, at least I _know_ some. I bet you don't."

HUNK shrugged. "Of course I do."

"Say one, then."

HUNK thought for a moment _._ "Hmm..."

Vector smiled in triumph.

"Wait! Wait." HUNK said, "Um, are you uh...are you...bread? Because...I...like bread."

Vector burst into laughter. "Nice one. Where'd you get that from?"

HUNK sighed in mock defeat and wrapped his arms around the shorter man. He tried to rest his head on Vector's chest, but he just slid down onto Vector's lap.

"Vector?" HUNK looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes I wish you were fat."

Vector stared at HUNK with a mix of amusement and confusion. "What?"

"You'd be more like a pillow."

Vector chuckled and ruffled HUNK's hair. "You're tired. Go to sleep."

"Give me a good night kiss."

Vector pressed his fingers to his lips, then pressed his fingers onto HUNK's mouth. "I love you."

HUNK sighed in content. "Love you too," he mumbled tiredly.

Vector's fingers tangled themselves in HUNK's hair again, and within moments, HUNK fell asleep.


End file.
